


Amongst the Stars

by excusemysaltiness



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But he can be an ass, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Loki is sweet, Reader Has Powers, Some angst, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemysaltiness/pseuds/excusemysaltiness
Summary: As old as the universe itself Stellars, the people of the stars, have been able to grant immortal life.The only problem is that it costs their own lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I would just like to warn you that this is my first time writing fanfic and this is probably not going to be at the standard you were hoping for :)) Slight inspiration from the movies Stardust and Wonderwoman (I don't know how exactly... maybe in later chapters?)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

“It’s beautiful is it not, brother?”

 

Loki’s posture slumped even more into his seat as he let out an annoyed sigh. He peered up at the window observing the multitude of meteors fly through the sky, something Banner had described to him as _“phenomenal celestial event”_. This was hardly interesting to him.

Loki scoffed, “I’ve seen better in the other realms.” He commented bluntly. Thor frowned slightly at his brother before setting down his empty cup on the coffee table. “Well guess what Reindeer Games, your opinion matters very little. Seriously, no need to take a shit on our Earth culture.” Stark mused as he walked past heading outside. Thor laughed in response to Tony’s comment whereas Loki just became even more annoyed. He hated Starks’ nickname.

“Exactly that Loki. Look, it may not be anywhere near as great as what we have on Asgard but it is quite the view. It’d also be polite to acknowledge so.” Thor looked to his brother one last time before leaving him to join the others outside on the lawn.

Finally alone, Loki positioned himself comfortably on the couch and laid his head back closing his eyes. He had been pestered by his brother 24/7 ever since Odin sent him to Midgard to serve the Avengers for his crimes. Thor had been constantly correcting him on how to be kind to the team which proved to be very difficult for him. Tony was just as sarcastic as he was and the rest didn’t seem open to the idea of having him around. The only people he didn’t mind was Banner and occasionally his brother.

Loki was just about to drift into sleep when suddenly a strange noise pulled him out him out of his relaxed state. He sat up on the couch looking at the source of the sound. It was coming from outside. From the sky. Quickly making his way outside he looked up at the sky only to see one meteor falling towards the Earth. Or so he thought. “What is that?” Natasha questioned. Loki studied the fast falling object once more. It wasn’t a meteor. “I don’t know. It’s nothing like I’ve seen before.” Bruce answered, his eyes stuck on the descending object.

Tony pulled out one of his devices holding it up towards the sky. “Hey FRIDAY, scan this for me will ya’.” A few seconds passed before the A.I answered. “Mr. Stark I can detect a heartbeat.”

“I’m sorry a what? Did you say a-“

“A heartbeat. Whatever it is, it’s alive.” Thor stated. He already had Mjolnir gripped firmly in his hand as he eyed the thing cautiously. “I suppose we better take a look at it then,” Steve suggested before heading inside the Avengers facility. The rest followed after him and proceeded to gear up not wanting to take any chances with what or _who_ they were about to face.

 

 

 

 

Y/N awoke to a harrowing pain felt throughout her whole body. Slowly turning onto her stomach and standing on her feet, she did her best to ignore the aching pain. Quickly doing a double take of her surroundings she realized she was in the center of a crater. A crater she must have made when she crashed. “No wonder why everything hurts.” Y/N staggered up to the rim of the crater, still unaware of which system she was on.

She had been attacked by hunters, more than she could ever handle. Word spread quickly around the universe that a Stellar had left the haven so it was no surprise for her to be attacked. She knew what they wanted. Which is why she had plummeted down onto to this unfamiliar planet, she had used the last of her energy to escape the hunters hoping they wouldn’t find her in this system. Maybe if she was lucky she’d actually be able to settle down for a while. The thought of returning home popped into her mind but she quickly dismissed it.

“Stay right there.”

Tony hovered a few feet away from Y/N with his repulsor beam readied and aimed directly at her. The rest of the Avengers stood alongside him armed and ready to fight. “Wait, no please! I don’t mean any harm! I just-“

“You just broke through the atmosphere, crashed and somehow walked away without a scratch?” Tony remarked. Y/N lowered her gaze down to the ground, she knew what she was about to do was stupid but then again she had no other option. How else was she meant to explain herself? Taking a deep breath, she timidly looked back at them.

“I’m-I’m a Stellar.” The words left her mouth sounding less confident than she had intended. Examining their reactions, Y/N realized the confused expression on most of their faces. All except two. Thor and Loki. They appeared to be surprised and were the first to break the silence. “If what you say is true, then why have you come out of hiding? Surely you would have known the dangers of being this far from home.” Thor questioned. These two men knew of her kind she thought. Which meant they weren’t the same as the rest of the Avengers.

“You’re not hunters are you?” She faltered. Y/N had taken a step back from the group of strangers not sure if whether or not to trust them. Noticing this, Loki stepped forward and extended his hand cautiously to her, “We wouldn’t dare to inflict you any harm, _little star._ ” His voice was so entrancing to Y/N’s ears. His words made her feel safe, something she hadn’t felt for quite a while.

She smiled softly at him and in return he gave her a smile of his own. Hesitantly, she took his hand, hers fitting perfectly in his. “You promise you won’t hurt me?” She asked still unsure if she trusted them. _If she trusted him_.

 

Loki brought her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles softly. _“I promise.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You promise you won’t hurt me?” She asked still unsure if she trusted them. If she trusted him.
> 
> Loki brought her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles softly. “I promise.”

Y/N wasn’t sure of what to think of this man. He seemed like a gentleman right now but she couldn’t help but feel that there was something more to him. _Something dark_.

To say the other Avengers were surprised by Loki’s behaviour would be an understatement. Almost every person he had met on Earth found him to be ill-mannered due to his cold personality. Yet he did not give you the same treatment he had given so many. 

“I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard.”  _Loki Odinson_. She had heard of the name more than once during her journey around the universe but couldn’t quite remember much of it. Looking up into his blue eyes she realised he and the others were still waiting for her response. 

“I am Y/N L/N, descendant of the star Sirius.” She announced. “Well Y/N, you should come back with us to the facility. You know, before whoever was chasing you or NASA get here first. God knows what they’d do with you.” Steve suggested. He shot her a reassuring smile before turning back to the quinjet as the rest of the team followed. “Bruce, Clint, we’re heading back. Get her started,” Natasha looked back to Y/N ushering her to follow. “We’ve also got a friend who’ll be joining us.” The quinjet was parked not far from the crater which Y/N was grateful for. She had completely drained herself of all her energy by making that jump. Which was why the throbbing pain felt throughout her body had not yet subsided. Her body wouldn’t be able to heal for the next few hours.

The quinjet was only a few feet ahead of them, some of the Avengers had already gotten inside. Almost there she thought. Every step she had taken was agonizingly painful. She desperately needed to rest.

“Lady Y/N, are you not feeling well?” Y/N turned to see Loki walking alongside her. She hadn’t realised he was there the whole time. Hearing this, Natasha stopped and turned back to the two. “Hey, is everything alright?” She asked, a worried expression plastered on her face.

Y/N’s vision became fuzzy as her legs began to shake slightly unable to carry her weight any longer. Trying to mask the pain she smiled at them, “No nothing’s wrong, I’m fi-“ The pain had become too intense and Y/N had finally succumbed. 

Gravity pulled her body towards the earth, yet she never felt ground.

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’m sorry for bringing you into this, Y/N. This is all my fault.”_

_Y/N pulled Alula closer, ignoring the blood pouring out from her lacerated body. Sickening splotches of crimson stained her attire as she cried uncontrollably. She wished she could do something, somehow help to ease her life-long friend’s pain. But she knew there’d be no point._

_“None of this is your fault, you hear me! This is their doing, not yours. The hunters they will pay-“_

_“The hunters will find the Haven, Y/N. Our kind will be slaughtered, all because I wanted to take a look at the universe.” Tears slid down Alula’s cheeks, regret endlessly haunting her mind. “My time in this form has come to an end. Shortly, I’ll be taking my place alongside the ancestors. Promise me you’ll to burn my heart when I depart, Y/N.”_

_Alula looked up to her friend trying desperately not to let anymore tears leave her eyes. Despite all the voices that screamed at her in her head, Y/N regained herself and hugged her friend one last time._

_“I promise.”_

_Soon after the words left her mouth, Alula drew her last breath. Y/N looked up to the night sky above her._

_A single star shone brightly._

_“Goodbye, Alula.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :))  
> Check out this story on my Tumblr: excusemysaltiness


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain had became too intense and Y/N had finally succumbed.  
> Gravity pulled her body towards the earth, yet she never felt ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be like >1000 words (wrote 4 different drafts...) but I didn't like them and I was busy throughout the whole week and barely got time to write. So I just kept the opening dream sequence for now and will make the rest for the next chapter :/

Despite the lack of lighting, Y/N was able to make out a single figure standing not far from her. Even with their back faced to her, Y/N quickly recognized who it was. The long, wavy platinum hair was a dead set give away. She had always been so envious of her voluminous hair since they were little.

“Alula?“ The name sounded so odd to her ears. She hadn’t dared to speak her name for centuries.

After a few seconds, the figure slowly began to turn to face her. Y/N grinned happily, overjoyed to see her long lost friend for the first time in years. She had never once been granted the opportunity to see her friend in her dreams or anywhere else since that night. She hadn’t been able to properly recover from her death which was why she was extremely grateful for this moment. Maybe I’ll finally find peace from this she thought. But the joy Y/N first felt immediately disappeared when she finally came face to face with Alula. So many things were wrong with what she was seeing. No not wrong, they were too realistic.

Her elegant attire was suddenly tattered and stained with blood and her hair was matted and unevenly cut short. Her skin was bruised and covered in alarmingly large amounts of bloody slashes.

Seeing her like this made her feel sick, it brought back so many unpleasant memories. “I’m sorry, Alula. If I had acted sooner then maybe you’d still be alive.” Y/N reached her hand out to her friend and was saddened to see her flinch. She was confused as to why she looked so afraid. She stepped closer to her friend attempting to comfort her, “Alula, it’s fine. You don’t have to-“

“Get away from me! Don’t touch me!” She cried out frantically. Hearing these words from Alula definitely made her heart to sink. Y/N cautiously took a step back, “Is something wrong, Alula?” she asked worriedly. Alula responded with a hollow laugh, shaking her head dejectedly. Her eyes rose from the floor, finally making contact with Y/N’s. “I’d like to ask you a question.” She said softly. Her voice was laced with fear. But why? What is she afraid of? “What would you like to ask me?” Y/N responded curiously.

Tears gushed down Alula’s cheeks as she hesitantly asked her question.

“How much blood is on your hands, Y/N?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was boring :/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want and check this out on my Tumblr: excusemysaltiness :))


End file.
